villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mia Nolan (Black Mirror)
Mia Nolan (Andrea Risenborough) is the main protagonist and villainess from "Crocodile," episode 4.03 of Black Mirror (airdate December 29, 2017). Backstory The episode's opening revealed Mia's backstory; 15 years prior to the events, she was out partying with her then-boyfriend Rob, who (while intoxicated) drove Mia from the party afterwards. During the drive, Rob accidentally struck and killed a cyclist, much to the shock of Mia, who decided to call the police. However, Rob took the phone from Mia and decided to cover up the accident, with Mia helping her boyfriend toss the cyclist's body and his bike into the ocean. Events The episode's events showed Mia as a successful architect, while also becoming married with a 9-year-old son. After giving a speech as an architect's conference, Mia was visited by Rob at her hotel room, where Rob showed her an article about the widow of the deceased cyclist, who had spent the entire 15 years not knowing what happened to her husband. Filled with guilt over the accident, Rob informed Mia that he would send an anonymous letter to the widow detaling what happened, only for Mia to object, stating that the letter would be traced back to both of them--despite Rob promising to leave Mia out in his letter. This was followed by an argument between the former lovers, with Mia voicing her anger at Rob for getting her involved in the cover-up. Just as Rob was about to leave the room, Mia gave him a hug in a show of apparent understanding, but afterwards, Mia turned heel by killing Rob--doing so by pressing her arm against his throat, causing Rob to struggle before eventually dying. After killing Rob, the villainess ordered an adult film to create an alibi for herself, and placed Rob's body in a hotel food cart before dumping him in a construction site. During her latest cover-up, Mia witnessed a man being run over by a pizza delivery truck, and it was on the following day that Mia was visited by insurance agent Shazia Akhand, who was investigating the accident. During the interview, Shazia hooked up Mia to a device known as "The Recaller," which allowed others to see people's thoughts, and it allowed Shazia to see Mia's memories of the accident and Rob's murder, despite Mia trying to suppress them. Shazia rushed off in fear, though Mia had figured out what she had seen and attempted to portray her memories as "mad thoughts" before smashing Shazia's car window and abducting her. The villainess tied up Shazia in a shack and asked her about what she had seen, believing that Shazia would tell the authorities. Shazia replied that it was illegal for her to report anything she saw via The Recaller; comparing it to a Catholic confessional. Mia disbelieved Shazia and asked her if she told anyone about their meeting, with Shazia stating that she hadn't. However, Mia used The Recaller to see that Shazia had told her husband, Anan, after which Mia bludgeoned Shazia to death with a log. Having fully embraced her heel persona, the evil Mia later went to Shazia's home armed with a hammer and bludgeoned him to death in his bathtub, doing so after Mia's ringing phone distracted Anan. The villainess also spotted Anan and Shazia's infant son and killed him as well, doing so out of fear that The Recaller could be used on him--while fully unaware that the child was blind. After the murders, Mia attended her son's play, Bugsy Malone, with her husband; all the while, police were at the house expressing their shock over the murder scene. The authorities later used The Recaller on the only surviving inhabitant--the family's pet gerbil--which allowed them to see the animal's memories of Mia killing Anan and his son. The episode ended with Mia tearfully applauding her son's performance, while also noticing that the cops had appeared and were about to arrest her. Victims *Rob (via suffocation) *Shazia Akhand (bludgeoned with a log) *Anan (bludgeoned with a hammer) *Shazia and Anan's unnamed infant son Gallery Teenage Mia.png|Mia as a teenager Mia Heel Turn.gif|Mia murdering her ex-boyfriend, Rob Mia Villainess.gif|Mia bludgeoning Anan to death Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Callous Category:Child Murderer Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Lover Category:Hooded Disguise Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Mother Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murder: Suffocation Category:Murderer Category:Protagonist Category:Psychotic Category:Serial Killer Category:Villain's Lover Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Arrested